The Government of Rinnah
Overview The system of government of the nation of Rinnah is unique among the other nations of the world. In general terms the government is parliamentarian and there is universal sufferage for all citizens 18 years and older. Citizens vote in the general elections for members of parliament of their home districts. There are currently twelve (12) voting districts in Rinnah (called Tribes) and consequently twelve members of parliament called Tribal Leaders TLs). Elections are held every four years and a Tribal Leader can only be elected to a maximum of two consequtive terms -- eight years in total. should be noted that after a 4-year hiatus a particular TL can be re-elected by his constituents for up to another eight year's of service. This process can theoretically be repeated indefinitely until the death of the Tribal Leader. All governmental issues are debated in the Tribal Tent of Meeting and either recommended or discarded based upon a simple majority vote. If accepted, the issue at hand is then passed up to the Supreme Parliamentary Tribual for final debate and ultimate decision. The Supreme Tribunal consists of three (3) members -- the Left, Right, and Central Supremos. The Central Supremo serves as the nation's Prime Minister and Head of State. "Articles of Confederation" for further details. Articles of Confederation THE ARTICLES OF CONFEDERATION To all to whom these presents shall come, Greetings... Article 1. The name of this confederacy shall be, “'The Eternal Nation of Rinnah'”, hereafter referred to as “The Nation”. Article 2. The inhabitants of each of the Twelve Tribes of Eloi (felons, vagabonds and fugitives from justice excepted) shall be entitled to all privileges and immunities of free citizens; and the people of each Tribe shall have free ingress and egress to and from every part of “The Nation”, and shall enjoy therein all the privileges of trade and commerce provided by every other Tribal Region unless otherwise specified by these Articles of Confederation or subsequent Amendments. Article 3. Any citizen of “The Nation” who has attained the age of 18 years of age or older, shall be granted full suffrage (felons, vagabonds, and fugitives from justice excepted) in all national, regional, or municipal elections. Article 4. For the convenient and timely management of the general interests of the citizens of “The Nation”, delegates shall be elected and serve as Tribal Leaders (TLs) in the Tent of Meeting in such manner as here below described: a. Any citizen (felons, vagabonds, and fugitives from justice excepted) from one of the Twelve Tribal Regions of “The Nation”, having attained the age of 18 years or above, shall be eligible for election as a Tribal Leader of the Region in which he or she resides, providing the candidate for election can provide evidence that he or she has been a resident of that Region for a minimum of two years. b. The term of election for a Tribal Leader shall be for four (4) years. c. A Tribal Leader may be re-elected for a second term of four (4) years, but cannot serve more than two (2) consecutive terms;'' ie''. eight (8) consecutive years. d. Following a four (4) year hiatus, a previously elected TL may be re-elected by his constituents if they so desire. No limit is hereby made regarding the number of re-elections of an individual, provided the mandatory four (4) year hiatus is observed every eight (8) years. e. National elections shall occur on the First Monday in November beginning in the year 2013, the year of the founding of “The Nation”, and recurring every four years thereafter. f. The newly elected TLs shall assume office on the Third Monday of November, two weeks following the national elections. g. Offices and appropriate working spaces shall be provided for each TL at the Tent of Meeting in the capital city of Rinnah Prime. h. In determining the outcome of all matters, questions, issues and legislation in the Tent of Meeting, each TL shall have one (1) vote. i. Freedom of speech and full debate of all matters brought before the Tent of Meeting shall not be restricted in any manner whatsoever. j. Parliamentary Procedure and Rules of Order shall be observed at all times. k. All issues shall be decided “Yea” or “Nay” by a simple majority. Issues which are passed by the majority shall be forwarded to the Supreme Parliamentary Tribunal. All issues which are defeated by a majority shall be archived. Article 5. The Supreme Parliamentary Tribunal shall be organized and function as here below described: a. The Supreme Parliamentary Tribunal (SPT) shall consist of three (3) and only three members. b. The titles of the three (3) members of the SPT shall be Right, Left, and Central Supremo. c. Each Supremo shall be elected from “The Nation” at large with each Tribal Region putting forth one (1) candidate from their Region. d. The candidate receiving the highest number of votes shall assume the title of Central Supremo and shall hold that office for life; the next two highest votes shall be elected Right and Left Supremos, respectively. e. The term of office for the Right and Left Supremos will be for six (6) years, and they can never be re-elected to the Supreme Parliamentary Tribunal. f. Offices and appropriate working spaces shall be provided to each Supremo in the Annex to the Tent of Meeting, in the capital of Rinnah Prime. g. All matters, questions, issues, and legislation passed up to the SPT shall be acted upon in a timely manner by vote, not to exceed six months. No matter brought before the SPT may be ignored, discarded, or indefinitely “tabled”. h. All matters shall be decided by majority vote. Matters winning the vote shall become the ''Law of Rinnah ''on the First Day of the next calendar month immediately following the vote, unless otherwise specified within the matter itself. All matters defeated by majority vote shall be archived. i. Upon the death of the Central Supremo, a nationwide plebiscite shall be held within two weeks for the position of ''Interim Central Supremo ''(ICS). The candidates for the ICS shall be the Twelve Tribal Leaders currently sitting in the Tent of Meeting. The TL receiving the highest number of votes shall assume the title of ICS until the normal SPT election cycle re-occurs. A TL serving as ICS is not precluded from seeking a regular position on the SPT should he or she desire to do so. j. The Central Supremo serves as Prime Minister and Head of State of "The Nation". Article 6. All expenses that shall be incurred for the general welfare or for the common defense of “The Nation” shall be supplied from the common Treasury. The taxes to fund the Treasury shall be laid and levied by the authority and direction of the Tribal Leaders at the Tent of Meeting and pursuant to the approval of the SPT as described in Articles 4 and 5 above. Article 7. Bills of Right a. No law abridging the Rights of Freedom of Speech, Freedom of the Press, nor of Peaceful Assembly shall be made. b. No law shall be made interfering with the Freedom of Religion, insofar as one Faith does not infringe upon peaceful assembly and worship of another Faith. Moreover, Public displays of Religious Symbols shall be allowed in all Public Venues provided that all Faiths are included, should they desire to be so included. c. The Right to Bear Arms for personal protection and for recreational sports shall not be infringed. d. The Right of all People to be secure in their persons, homes, and personal effects, unreasonable seizure of persons or properties shall not be violated without Warrents of Probable Cause duly issued by appropriate judicial authorities. e. The Writ of Habeas Corpus shall not be infringed.